Red Fox
by NaruSaku Namikazi
Summary: A chosen hero who ses himself as a monster a girl who sees past that, and a crazy mad man searching for absolute domanence yup sounds like an avergae day in the life of Naruto Uzumaki. Naru/Saku, not sure if it's K or T it might change later
1. Chapter 1

This is a NaruSaku story

Normal

_^Sakura thinking^_

_*Sasuke thinking*_

_#Kakashi Thinkig#_

_(Naruto Thinking)_

_**Naruto talking with demonic voice**_

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto sadly

~~~Chapter1~~~

_^Left, right, left, right, left, duck, kick, uppercut, block, jump^ _"Shannaroooooo!"

_^Crap. Why can't I hit him? That stupid snake. Come on Haruno you can do this, you HAVE to do this. Both Sasuke-Kun and Kaki-Sensei are paralyzed so it's up to you, you can do this! Come on! _"Right, left, right, jump, kick, right, left Shanarooo!" _That did it come on I had to have hit him with that. What? Not even a scratch shoot now what, I'm all out of chakra and am about ready to pass out, come on Sakura think!^_

"Sakura watch out!"

"Crap!"

"Wind Release Jutsu!" Sakura was sent flying back into a tree covered in burn marks. "Did you really think that you could beat me little girl? You're nothing why do you even try anymore?"

"It's my nindu way I never give up!"

"Oh really? Because I really think that you should give up and start heading home with your little friends over there while I still allow it." The figure turned and began walking away.

"No! I'm not leaving until I find out what you're planning Orochimaru!" Sakura screamed out at him as she tried to regain her footing.

Orochimaru turned back around and smiled that sickening smile at Sakura when in a flash he was in front of her gave her a good punch to the gut, then bent down to her ear whispered. "I do not believe that you are in the right position to be making the demands Miss Haruno." He let her fall back down to the ground as she began gasping for air and coughing up large amounts of blood. "But since I pity you so much I might as well tell you. Have you ever heard of the demonic sword? No? Well then I guess it is up to me to tell you now listen and listen carefully because I will only say this once

Widows mourn for death while the newborns cry

Life and lost are gained new and old are made

We never want to but always say goodbye

And soon enough our memories shall fade

It cannot be controlled this thing called life

It's a constant cycle filled with hatred

The same hatred that holds the bloody knife

Nothing left of the world is seen as sacred

When hatred fills the world and all is lost

One shall rise to the task of protecting all

He shall be our savior no matter the cost

He will be hated but he will not fall

The sword of demons his power will free

He shall be of good heart and pure mind

Completely selfless he charges no fee

When it came to him the world was always so blind

This hero a monster filled with such light

Shall forever make the world such pure white

"So do you now understand why I am out here? I want that sword filled with such power it is said that that sword has the power to defeat the all mighty Kyubi"

"If it's through the chosen ones power that sword shall be obtained how will you obtain it?"

"Aww Sasuke-Kun finally decided to join in on the conversation now did he? Well to answer your question it is quite simple really all I have to do is find this hero and make him get the sword for me it shouldn't be too hard to trick him." Orochimaru turned to leave once again and was about to head off when he said "I would kill you but since we are in the demonic forest I do believe I will leave it to them I believe they have especially a lot of fun with our little kunochi over there." Then he was gone to obtain a new power and become the greatest ninja ever to live.

"Kaki-sensei what are we going to do I'm all out of chakra and you and Sasuke-Kun are still paralyzed?" Sakura asked franticly hoping to escape as soon as she realized where they were.

Kakashi just sat there trying to analyze what was going on _#So Orochimaru is going after the demonic sword if he obtains that there will be no stopping him# _ "Kakashi!"

"What? Oh sorry I was just thinking about some stuff." Kakashi laughed as his one visible eye crinkled to indicate that he was smiling.

"You've been awfully quiet Kakashi is what Orochimaru was talking about really true?" Sasuke asked hoping to get a straight answer out of his sensei.

Kakashis face suddenly became serious as he spoke "Yes Sasuke it was, we cannot let him obtain that sword, it will be the end of all of us."

Sakura turned to her Sensei and asked "How are we going to stop him we you and Sasuke can't move and me just barely?"

Kakashi once again smiled and said "Well Sakura that is a good question that I do not have the answer to whatsoever" Sakura face palmed and Sasuke well he just kept being emo.

Sakura turned back to Kakashi and was about to say something else but was interrupted by a sound, she could just barely here it but it was there. ^_What was that? There it is again! Where is it coming from? The bushes!^_

"Aaaaaaaa!" A figure fell from the tree that Sakura had hit earlier making her faint partly from being scared to death and the other part from lack of chakra. The figure turned to the now passed out girl with an amused smile and picked her up while two more figures came and got her team mates.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a NaruSaku story

Normal

_^Sakura thinking^_

_*Sasuke thinking*_

_#Kakashi Thinkig#_

_(Naruto Thinking)_

_**Naruto talking with demonic voice**_

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto sadly

~~~Chapter2~~~

^_What? Where am I? And what's on top of me? It feels furry and is red and has WOWbamazing blue eyes and is a fox…..Wait a FOX!^ _"Aaaaaaaaaaa." Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs startling the red fox which resulted in him falling off her and tumbling back into a protective scared position making him look absolutely adorable. "Aaawwww. Aren't you just the cutest thing ever!" The little fox yelped when he felt the strange pink haired girl grab him and then started snuggling him to death. _(What the heck is this girl bipolar or something? Ack I can't breathe! Must… get…. air.) _

Two figures walked into the room and spotted Sakura holding the little red fox up to her bosom. "Oh! Sorry didn't mean to interrupt you and by the way nice catch Naruto!" The boy who looked to be around the age of 16 with red hair and brown eyes said while holding up a thumb and winking at the little fox Sakura was holding. _!Huh why is he talking to this cute little fox? And wait is that a tail?^_

"Aaaaaaa!" Sakura once again caused the poor little red fox now identified to be Naruto fly off her lap, but this time he was sent flying into the wall. "Please don't eat me I don't want any trouble I just want to take my teammates with me and head back home I don't want any trouble." Naruto got back up off the floor and wrinkled his nose trying to get rid of the pain from going face first into a wall _(Yup this girl is defiantly bipolar, but she is just so dang cute!)_ Naruto then continued o his way over to his two friends and smiled at them. "Wait you know them fluffy?" Naruto's ears perked up from the name she had given him _(Fluffy? What is this I'm a freaking man not some little stuffed plushy that little girls play with?) _

"Ahahahhahaha! Fluffy that is awesome oh man hey _Fluffy _Ahahahahha Oh my gosh that is too great." The two teenage boys or demons fell to the ground laughing hysterically while the Naruto or _Fluffy _glared daggers at them making a mental note to kick their butts later.

Naruto looked back over to Sakura and simply said "If you don't mind I would rather you not call me that my name is Naruto after all." Sakura turned to look at Naruto with a horrified expression and Naruto stared back with a confused look on his face it quit cute actually his head was tilted to the side and his big curious blue eyes looked up at Sakura _^aaaawwww so cute so cute but wait it just talked, no, not it Naruto just talked!_

"Aaaaaaa!"

"Jeez women could you please stop screaming are ears are very sensitive." Sakura then proceeded in throwing random objects at the poor little Naruto.

"Get away get away! Cute little foxes aren't supposed to talk!" Naruto tried to say something to the hysterical girl but was quieted when a sink hit him right in the face. _(How the heck did this girl get a sink? And how could she throw it?) _"Oh my gosh I'm so so so so sorry are you ok?" Sakura hurried over to Naruto and started healing his enjery.

"Ya I'm alright thanks for healing me though." Naruto turned and smiled at Sakura who for some reason became very quiet.

"Aaaaaaaaa!" Poor Naruto was sent through the wall by Sakura's all mighty fist. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry it's just that you keep talking and it's freaking me out."

"Hahahah dude Naruto are you ok?"

"Shut up Katsuki." Naruto hissed to the boy or demon with dark blue hair caramel brown eyes and brown ears and a brown tail.

"Ya Kat leave Fluffy alone!" The red headed teen yelled while trying not to laugh.

"Dang it Daichi stop calling me that!" Katsuki yelled over to Daichi who just had an amused smile on his face.

"Would you both lease just shut up and my name is NOT fluffy so stop calling me that!" The three friends continued to bicker with each other as Sakura just sat there and watched them as they interacted with each other ^_Wait these guys are deamns right? They don't seem so scary, and wait a minute those Daichi and Katsuki both look somewhat human aside from the fangs and claws and ear and tail of coarse_(like Naruto when he is in nine tails form) _but what about that red one Naruto why is he a fox?^_

The three friends forgot all about Sakura as they continued to argue with each other but quickly remembered the presents of the human as she spoke up "Umm excuse me but where am I and why am I here, also where are my teammates?" Naruto looked back over to Sakura with a slightly surprised face obviously having forgotten that she was there.

"Oh well we felt Orochimaru's chakra and hurried over to where it was coming from and when we got there we found you and your teammates beaten to a bloody pulp so I carried you to our home after you passed out and Katsuki and Daichi carried your other two teammates."

"Wait you carried me home, how?" Naruto looked confused for a second but then remembered that he was still in his fox form.

"Oh hehehe sorry this isn't what I really look like this is my fox form here let me change." There was a big poof and a large cloud of smoke filled the room and the next thing Sakura new was that standing in front of her was a sixteen year old boy with tan skin unruly blond spiky hair looked to be about six feet or so and had three lines on each cheek that looked like whiskers and he had these amazingly blue eyes that would drive any girl crazy. Over all he loked normal just like a human aside from the fact that he had two red fox ears and a red fox tail _^But that just makes him look cuter, wait CUTE! What am I thinking? Well ya he is hot but I mean…Dang it! Why does this complete stranger have to look so cute? No stop that he's not cute not cute. Don't look at his eyes don't look at his eyes….Dang it! ^ _While Sakura seemed to be fighting with her inner thoughts Naruto just stood there starring at her like she had grown a third head _(Why are girls so strange? First she wakes up screams in my ear then begins to cuddle me to death calls my…fluffy…then screams again and throws me into a wall… then scrams AGAIN and throws a sink at me how the heck did she get a sink? Oh and then there is when she punched through a wall this girl is viscous and why is she starring at me like that and do all humans faces turn red like that?) _

"Hey you OK?" Narutos voice shook Sakura out of her trance from starring at his chest _^Hey you can't blame me I mean type of guy walks around with no shirt on and his six pack out for the world to see?^_

"Oh ya I'm fine sorry just kinda shocked I guess." Naruto looked at Sakura and gave ger an understanding smile.

"Well anyways why don't we take you to youre teamater so that you can explain to us why you were with Orochimaru, the man we loath." Naruto said to Sakura then proceeded to walk out the room with Katsuki and Daichi with Sakura close behind trying not to smell him _^Dang it he smells good too^_.


End file.
